


Forgotten Ties Lost to the Tides

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: (imagine hes carryin shit w law's crew FUCK), (shay gave me the idea for it to be her so thats who zoro's siblin is, COMPLETELY FORGOT FUCKING USOPP AAAAAAAAAA, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Meh, SO, also bisca is never given pronouns or explicitly said to be here, also every other straw hat (jimbe and carrot and whoever else) isnt here, also yes i did not type v//nsmoke ever kill me abt it, bc im lazy and also im in no way caught up, but shes the bar tender, i'm a fool im so sorry usopp, idk how ft ended bc it was shit but imagine she and alzack and asuka moved to a new place, if u read u read. i aint got nothin else to say on it, ive been sittin on this theory for years hehe, jic u still dont understand), me w my longest lasting interests: smashes them tf together, so i had to adapt. imagine she has string magic too. just a lil. as a treat, the mention of strings tho is from before shay brought up bisca bein the tender tho, theyre probs all ooc but i dont give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Law and his crew find themselves separated from the Straw Hats after they've all left Wano Country. Lost in a part of the New World even Gol D. Roger hardly ever ventured into, Law makes sure his crew stays safe as he heads onto an unfamiliar island for supplies that they're now sorely lacking. However, he hasn't realized that he and his crew have crossed into a place the World Government and Magic Council fought long to keep secret, and with what he manages to get out of his newfound friend (who may even be more to him than a friend), this may just be the start of bringing two long lost (to each other) civilizations back together...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Forgotten Ties Lost to the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> woooAAAAAh
> 
> my brain is like //gives me so many different ideas for so many different fandoms all at the same time
> 
> also shay and i are goin through it w ft phases again (sike it's actually just ocem bc i never left mine el oh el oops)
> 
> anyway i let shay @OceanShay (here on ao3) / @transstingeucliffe (on tumblr) read this from the google doc before any one and oce loved it so here it is babey
> 
> NO THIS WON'T END IN LAW X GREY I WILL SCREAM tho thats more for if i ever continue this but spoilers THEYRE COUSINS

"Captain, how did we get so _lost_?!"

"We're still in the New World, right?"

"Ah man, where're the Straw Hats?! We were following them!"

"Everyone calm down," the captain of this crew, Trafalgar D. Water Law (though aloud he'd simply announce himself as Trafalgar Law), called down, looking over the rail towards the deck, where his crew, the Heart Pirates, of about twenty one strong were scrambling about, trying to get their bearings. "We knew this might happen; this part of the New World is strange, even Gol D. Roger hardly ever came this way. We'll just have to stay onboard and keep away from the islands, we don't know who inhabits them. 

"Ikkaku," he addressed one of the crew, who had a striped yellow hat on her head (since many of his crew had hats, even he himself wore a signature hat). "Keep trying to contact the Straw Hats and the others. I don't want to be in the dark with them, nor do I want something to happen and neither of us have any backup. Again, we don't know who inhabits these islands, and for that matter we don't know _what_."

"But, Captain-" Another of the crew, named Uni, who opted for both a hat and a mask on their face, called out, sounding the slightest bit nervous. "We have to go to shore! We're low on supplies, and without the Straw Hats…"

"Goddammit, why didn't you guys say so _before_ ," Law mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't exactly blame this on his crew, however; they had all been in a rush when they had set back to sea from Wano Country, and with the disarray the country had been left in, they hadn't even been able to take from there. 

"Fine, but I'll be the one to go to shore," he replied back, voice now louder, as he shouldered his long nodachi, Kikkoku. "Make a list, and you all stay here on the Polar Tang while I get what I can carry."

Protests rose up, the crew not liking the idea of their captain going alone, but he waved away their concerns, his concern for _them_ overruling in this situation. 

"I don't wanna hear it! I'll go, and you all keep the sub safe until I get back." He ordered, pointing to members Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo; the original three of the Heart Pirates aside from Law himself. "They're in charge when I step off the boat; should they prove themselves unfit, however, Clione, Jean Bart, and Ikkaku are the next in line."

" _Whaddya mean, '_ ** _unfit_** _'_?!" The first three who he had named yelled up at him, making Law smirk as some of the others snickered around them. The other three simply nodded up at him and gave him a thumbs up, Jean Bart giving him a, "We'll do our best, Captain!" 

"That's that, then, and if you have any problems, I frankly don't want to hear them," Law continued when they all quieted down, golden eyes narrowing a bit. 

"The last thing we need is for all of us on an island only to get snapped up by Hell knows what. I can at least _Shambles_ myself back quicker than I could all of us." He added on, the crew finally mumbling their agreements to his orders, acknowledging that he was making sense to them now. With that, they set back to scurrying around the deck again, some going down into the submarine to check their stock. As Law turned to head back inside himself, looking to go to his room should he have forgotten something, he was called out by Bepo, who made his way up the stairs to him. The polar bear Mink (a race of animal yet humanoid beings who were incredibly strong physically; he was also Law's oldest and most trusted friend) looked worried, large paws fumbling with his orange boiler suit. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay out there, Cap'n Law?" He asked the captain, his volume increasing as he continued to ramble. 

"What if there's other pirates out there, or even Marines! With seastone bullets! Imagine if they hurt you, and none of us without Devil Fruits were there to help you?! Or what if there's even dinosaurs, or dragons, or-! Oh, Law, won't you just take _one_ of us?!"

Law strongly debated letting the poor bear along just to soothe his nerves, but he shook his head, setting a hand on one of his large paws. 

"Geez, calm down there, Bepo." He laughed a bit, trying to settle the large Mink down. Just two years ago, he might have gotten after the Mink, and if he were in a fouler mood he surely would have, but now, he had grown out of such a rude personality… Toward those close to him, at least. "I'll be alright, don't worry so much. I'm confident in all of your abilities, but that's why you all need to stay _here_ , and not with me."

 _If you're with me and allowed to roam the island, you might get captured again by some unknown assailant, and I'm not about to lose you all again and have to go on a wild goose chase._ Law added on, though he didn't voice such concern aloud. The crew would never let him hear the end of such embarrassing worry. _At least if you're all on the sub, you can run away from any danger._

"But-" Bepo tried again, but Law silenced him with a pat to his upper arm, shrugging his shoulders. 

"If I don't come back, _you_ can be Captain." He offered the Mink, knowing it would unsettle him. He grinned as the bear frowned at him, groaning at his attempt of a joke. 

"That's not funny! You'd better come back, Captain, or I'll- I'll-!"

"Hey now, Bepo, don't get so worked up!" Shachi, appearing from behind the Mink, looked up at him, clapping his shoulder. Penguin appeared on his other side, also looking to comfort the bear. 

"Yeah, don't worry about the Cap so much; if he says he's comin' back, he's comin' back." Penguin reassured him. Even though Law knew he and Shachi were more than likely as worried as Bepo, they'd never voice so, so instead Law simply nodded his thanks to the two of them and moved away. 

_I'm not putting all of you at risk. If anyone's getting into trouble, it'll be me. That's what a Captain does._

* * *

When Law finally stepped onto the island and watched the sub descend under the water, he made sure to keep his hat's bill tilted down toward his face, unsure if any on the island would recognize him and try to come after him. Looking to minimize any sort of problem that could come about before it started, he walked away from the sandy shore and past a small bit of dunes before the land broke into cobbled pavement and various stores and assorted buildings. 

Before stepping out from behind the dunes, Law studied his surroundings, trying to take in as much as he could. The style of buildings were quite odd compared to what he had seen in his time, but it wasn't anything he found too startling; new island, new architecture. He couldn't find any fault in that. 

No, what startled him were the _people_. On most islands, while everyone of course wasn't expected to have a Devil Fruit, to have some sort of power, there was a sort of thickness in the air here that emanated from the people that just exuded a sort of power. What it was, though, Law couldn't place his finger on, for while it seemed similar to those who he knew to have Devil Fruit powers, it seemed more… _Ancient_ , in a sense. As if the very _ground_ was permeated with power as well as the people. 

_What a strange place. I'd better hurry._ He thought to himself, scowling as he stepped out and back into the sun. Adjusting his snow leopard hat again and shouldering Kikkoku once more, he made his way through the hustle and bustle of the town, actively avoiding brushing shoulders with any of the - assumed - locals. 

Bringing his eyes back down to the written list in his hand, he searched around to find some sort of store, but as he looked, he realized that each of the signs was written in a language he felt that he knew, but couldn't quite place. If only Nico Robin of the Straw Hats, another linguist and one of Law's great friends, were here, she may have been able to help him. Cursing his luck, he continued on, hoping to catch sight of something that seemed even somewhat familiar to his eye; many stores on the islands he knew were open air, or at least had many windows, but these here didn't have anything of the sort. After a full hour of searching on his own, he began to tire of the sweat dripping down his neck and resigned himself to looking for a bar, which he had seen already a few times, hoping they would be kind enough to give him directions before sending him packing. 

As much as the thought of talking to unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar place made his skin crawl (the man wasn't a social person, how on earth did he think it a good idea to go alone), he knew he had no other choice if he were to be back before sundown, so he found his way back to the brown building with a neon beer light accompanying its sign. 

Inside the bar, at the very least, was as familiar an atmosphere as ever. While Law wasn't entirely keen on casual booze, his crew was another story, and many of the bars they'd been to had felt just as this; full of moderately good food, great company between groups, and lively with music. This bar was only different in that the lights inside were on even during the day, whereas most of the ones he had been to never had them on (and hadn't ever been open during the day). Thankful for _some_ sort of familiarity, the captain of the Heart Pirates made his way over to the actual bar, nodding to the bartender as they smiled and greeted him kinder than he expected, sitting at the first seat he saw and setting Kikkoku to lean on the bar beside him. 

"Just a rum and coke and some water for now, thanks." He told the tender, setting the list in his pocket as they moved off, sighing as he tried to collect himself. On his left, there was a small chuckle, making him look up (and making his fingers itch to grab his nodachi, he wasn't a man who appreciated being laughed at) and to the stool next to him. 

Sitting in the stool, labouring a small glass of something carbonated and some food, was a young looking man, maybe six years younger than Law, with raven coloured hair, dark blue eyes, and a lack of shirt (though he had pants and boots on). An image of the late pirate Portgas D. Ace, an old acquaintance of his and brother to Straw Hat Luffy, ran through Law's mind at the sight, but he blinked it away as he caught a tattoo of sorts on his chest; what looked to be the silhouette of… Perhaps a bird? With a fairly long tail. Various scars littered his body, possibly from battle - who was Law to think the inhabitants of this island didn't get into fights too, like pirate crews did? - the most notable being the large one on his right hip and at the left of his forehead. He wore a thin iron-chained necklace with a large cross at the end, and on his right wrist was a bracelet made out of a similar iron-chain. The young man brought his drink up to sip on before he outright spoke to Law, an amused smile still on his lips. 

"They asked how your day's been, pal, along with your order," he notified Law, gesturing to the bartender that was now in front of Law, handing him his drinks. Nearly jumping but catching himself at the last moment, Law accepted them, fighting the heat that rose to his cheeks. 

"Ah, I'm- I don't think I heard that part," Law uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, clearing his throat. 

"No worries there, bud, it happens every now and again, with you tourist guys we get," the tender laughed, waving Law's unsteadiness away. "Guess we can say you've had it pretty rough, though, huh?"

"Something like that," Law once again cleared his throat, picking up his water. "As you guessed, I'm not from around here, and I was trying to look for a store - any at this rate, I just need to find a place that sells both food and supplies - when I realized too late that I can't read the language of the island. I was going to ask if you could point me in the direction of one, actually."

"Glad I didn't offer you a menu, then," the bartender said incredulously, setting what Law assumed was the aforementioned menu down as they thought for a moment. 

"Well, do you have a list of some sort, anythin' to help me get an idea of what you're lookin' for?" They asked, and as Law reached into his pocket to pull it out, the young man beside him leaned over some, eyeing Kikkoku on Law's other side. 

"Nice looking blade you have there," he said appreciatively, looking at Law. "What kinda Magic do you use?"

So caught off by the question, Law nearly dropped the list before he handed it to the tender. "Uh, what kinda _what_?"

"What kinda _Magic_ ," the other said pointedly, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "do you use? Is it a form of weapons Magic? I have a few friends who use Requip Magic, and one of them especially focuses on weapons.

"Well, _guns_ , really, but it's the same principle."

Law looked back at him as the other looked towards the bartender, who smiled at his words, searching his face for any sign of him joking or messing around. His eyes narrowed at him, and once again he felt the urge to grab Kikkoku. 

"…You're pulling my chain, right?" He asked of him, still studying him. "I mean, you don't expect me to believe Magic _exists_ , do you?"

"…How far away do you _live_ from here, dude?" The bartender muttered, while the other gave him an incredibly amazed look. 

"Does nobody where you live have any Magic?" He asked almost excitedly, as if this was an entirely new prospect to him. "Or maybe you're just from a place with very little ethernano?"

"'Ethernano?'" Law repeated, now just simply confused. What in the world were these two talking about? Magic didn't exist; there was only Devil Fruits, Haki, or physical ability. That's all the power that existed in the world. And while nobody was entirely sure how Devil Fruits had come to exist, Law was fairly sure this ethernano stuff had nothing to do with them. 

Sliding Law's list back to him, the bartender spoke, "That's really odd, I could've sworn the Magic Council had made some sorta contraption that had started spreading ethernano to places that originally had very little. It was because places as far out as this had so little to begin with that all of our people that wanted to learn Magic on their own had to leave. 

"In any case, Grey, show the guy somethin' of yours; your ice is definitely better suited for showin' off, I'm just a gal who can make some good drinks and sometimes manipulate some strings." The bartender addressed Law's companion, momentarily making him wince at the mention of strings, but the other - Grey, is what they had said - seemed happy to show off, holding out both his hands. Law watched closely as Grey held out his left palm, his right hand making a fist and coming to rest in the middle of his left. 

" _Ice-Make_ ," he chanted, a small, light blue emblem of sorts appearing under his right hand. Before Law could completely make out what it was, it disappeared as Grey said, " _Fairy Tail_ ," and as he spread his hands, made out to be a perfect little replica entirely of ice, was the same pattern that the tattoo on his chest was. 

"That's-" Law started, almost leaning away from how the temperature dropped around them in response to the usage of Grey's powers. He had wanted to say _That's just a Devil Fruit power isn't it?_ , but he knew that he would be wrong if he did. There was already someone within the world with an ice-based Devil Fruit, and two same-based Devil Fruits couldn't exist at one time, so the story went. 

_So then how…?_

"Neat, isn't it?" Grey grinned, handing the sculpture to Law. Not knowing what else to do but accept it, Law took it as Grey went on. "I make so many of those, you can keep it. It's my guild's mark, the symbol of the greatest wizard guild that exists right now."

Grey pointed to it, and then to his chest, still grinning. "That's Fairy Tail, and should you ever come around to wantin' to be a wizard, you find us. We accept just about everyone and anyone; as long as you aren't evil, you're always welcome to our family."

"Oh, quit, Grey, you're overwhelming the guy." The bartender chastised, making the both of them laugh, but Law couldn't find the want to do the same. That line of thinking was so much like that of the Straw Hat Captain Luffy's, but even as he had thought with Luffy, he thought now: _That's such an innocent way of thinking, how could your guild survive?_

(He didn't bother to voice his question, though, because if he had allowed himself to learn anything from Luffy, it was that the innocent were not always weak. It was, however, still unsettling.)

"That's… Unexpected." Law said, gingerly putting the sculpture into his breast pocket. He hoped it wouldn't melt on him. "But interesting, I'll admit. I've… I've never seen Magic, no."

"A non-wizard, then." Grey shrugged. "Most non-wizards here and on other continents know about Magic because it's so prevalent and common, but I guess if you've never seen it, you wouldn't know."

"True enough." Law replied. "And true enough that I'm no wizard, but I _am_ a pirate. I'm a Captain, in fact."

"Ha! He doesn't believe in Magic, yet wants us to believe in _pirates_." Grey laughed, shaking his head. The bartender, however, didn't look so convinced. 

"I mean, c'mon, pal; pirates are just in storybooks. Captains and that don't exist."

This time, Law _did_ flush, though it was mostly out of anger and irritation. "Neither does Magic and guilds, yet here _you_ are."

"He's got a point there, Grey," the tender agreed with Law, a hand to their chin. "Besides, he believed you after seeing for himself, so why shouldn't you? He's even got himself a Jolly Roger." They noted, pointing to a design on the end of Law's shirt. 

_Must've noticed when I walked in._

"But… Keep it down if you're gonna talk about that in here, eh? There's Magic Council spies that come through here, and if they hear about this, they'll be after you."

Law's eyes narrowed as the tender looked around nervously, trying to make sure no one had overheard (thankfully, he and Grey were now the only two at the bar with them, everyone else had shifted to the tables within, making Law realize he may actually be in a _tavern_ instead), but he set a hand on his nodachi. 

"If they're anything like the Marines, I'm sure I'll be alright. Most of the Marines I've battled had powers of their own; not Magic, just as myself, but we get our powers from something called a Devil Fruit." Law replied, minding his volume, and just as Grey was about to speak up, the tender's eyes widened, and they quickly motioned for Law to stop speaking. 

"You're in danger if that's the case," they said breathlessly, fumbling around in their apron as they motioned to Grey. "Fullbuster, take him to the shop around the corner, will you? If anyone with the Council finds out… Well, it won't be pretty."

"Woah, hey, what's the deal?" Grey tried to ask, holding his hands out. "Why can't anyone know-"

"-Just trust me, alright? When you're a barkeep, you learn these things, but it's better to not start anything if we don't have to.

"Understand, it's not like I wanna kick you out," they addressed Law apologetically, bowing to him, accepting the coins Grey passed over before handing Law an envelope with the other hand. 

"I just don't like to see pirates disappear, yanno? I… I have a brother who's one, see. Hopefully you'll recognize his name, and if you can, get that to him, please?" Was the final request of the bartender, and Law made the split-second decision to nod before he and Grey stood, paying for his food and drink (the bartender insisted Law didn't have to pay because he hadn't actually been able to drink anything, but the captain wasn't having that) before the three of them bowed to each other and Grey and Law headed out the door side by side, Kikkoku propped once again back up against his shoulder. 

"So… Any clue what that was about?" Law asked of Grey as they began to walk, Law keeping pace beside the young man. 

"Honestly, no," Grey replied, rubbing at his neck. "I've never seen them get like that. They must know somethin' I don't, about those Fruit things… I'd have to go to a library to find out, though, I think.

"I came to this town on a mission, see," he told Law, gesturing around. "Sometimes, places with so few Magic users need real help with stuff that requires Magic, so us guild wizards get tasked with the jobs. Some job requests go out to every guild, some only come to specific ones, it all depends on who the people decide to send it to. Sometimes we even get called out by name of individual wizards; that's how I came here. I took a job here a couple years back and did such a great job, they only ever ask for me. It's pretty nice, I've gotten to know quite a few people here. Anyway, if I wanted to know about anything, I could find someone at the guild, but since I'm not there, I'd have to go to a library, and there's no time for any of that."

Turning to the captain, Grey nudged his arm a bit. "What about you? You're this hotshot captain, what're you here for?"

"Weren't we advised to not speak of that?" Law reminded him, turning the corner as Grey did. It was another few moments before he spoke again, relenting to telling the younger part of what had happened to bring him here. It wouldn't hurt; if the bartender had instructed Grey to leave along with Law when they easily could've just given Law instructions on where to go, and if Grey was on a basis of some sort that had the bartender knowing his name, then that must have meant that Grey wasn't too fond of the Council himself, and he wouldn't go behind Law's back to find one of them. 

"My crew and I were following one of the crews in our alliance; an infamous group called the Straw Hats." He explained under his breath, looking around. "We had left one island to escape the problem the Straw Hats made-"

"-said anyone any time Fairy Tail shows up to something-"

"-but found ourselves lost when we crossed into a part of the New World even the Pirate King only dared to venture in only a little. We were trying to contact them when my crew informed me that we needed supplies, which is why I came onto the island. I wanted to make sure that, if something bad happened, I would be the only one who ran into trouble."

Grey nodded along sagely as he listened to Law, leaning in a bit to hear him better. When Law had finished explaining, Grey smiled a bit, looking relieved. 

"You sound like a great captain. I'm sure your crew was worried about you coming alone, yet you still did just so they would be safe."

"Of course. A great captain always puts his crew first."

As Grey stopped, so did Law, but he wasn't looking where the other was. Law's golden eyes were unfocused, thinking back to his yellow submarine full of his crew. 

His friends. 

His family. 

"Besides, they're all I have. I can't let anything happen to them again." He murmured. Grey was silent for a moment, as if he had planned on responding, but he instead changed the subject. 

"Well, look, we're here at the store, so c'mon. I can help ya find whatever ya need, I know the language after so long." 

He grinned as he offered his help, and for once, Law couldn't help but to give a small smile back. He nearly startled himself, though, as he realized that it was almost… Almost as if he were looking in a mirror. He hadn't thought about it beforehand, but there were some familiar features to Grey physically that he can swear he's seen somewhere before… 

Shaking his head, for there's no way that's true ( _But how can I be sure? I wasn't aware Magic existed, and yet here I am, with a wizard_ ), he followed Grey inside of the store, grateful to have found the help he needed, albeit that help be a bit rowdy at times (and surprisingly prone to taking his clothes off down to the underwear when moving around, though he never seemed to realize that he'd done it). When all was said and done, Law was pleasantly surprised to find that he quite enjoyed Grey's company, and as the two left the store and he realized their time would be coming to an end, the prospect saddened the captain quite a bit. 

"I have a few guildmates who pack more than this for _themselves_ , are you sure this'll be enough for your crew?" Grey asked as they made their way back through the town, Law leading the way this time. 

"Of course. We'll have more when we meet back up with the Straw Hats; they're always stocked since everyone on that crew eats like crazy, so they share with us no matter how many times we deny it. This'll last us until we can make our way back to familiar waters." 

Grey chuckled at that, shaking his head. "'Familiar waters.' I like that." He said, gazing up towards the setting sun. 

"Yanno, I didn't mention it when you brought it up at the bar, because I honestly didn't know that the barkeep had a pirate for a brother- many wizards don't think pirates exist, and there's laws against mentioning them if you actually look into it. I was told that by my mother a long time ago."

"Really?" Law thought for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "That's odd. I wonder why that is. Now that you mention it, many pirates aside from me don't believe in Magic or wizards either. 

"I couldn't say if we have whole _laws_ against mentioning you guys out loud, though." He added on, shaking his head. "I wouldn't put it past the government, however. We have some incredibly foolish laws."

"Don't all governments," Grey noted, stopping in his tracks just before his boots hit the sand. They had both finally made it to the beach, and Grey was looking out at the sea, an odd glint in his eye. Law wondered if it was the sun or something else. 

"But, I didn't mention it then because I was worried about it, but now that it's just us… My mom used to tell me stories about pirates." 

_So that's what it is. It's nostalgia._

"She said that there were many great captains in her time. She never mentioned if that was here or somewhere else; I never knew it then, but my father, before he died, told me that my mom hadn't even been born here in Fiorē like he and I were. She'd come on a boat from a foreign land, just like you, and had integrated into life here with her own mom. I never knew her mom, though, and apparently she died after Mom married my dad, but… She would tell me great stories. Stories of lost treasure and islands and history forgotten to time."

Grey sighed, taking a step forward as he tightened his grip on the boxes he was carrying. 

"She was killed before I was able to ask her to make sense of all of it."

Law's heart broke with empathy; he could strongly relate to losing his parents to death at a young age. 

"Do you have any siblings?" Law felt oddly compelled to ask, but Grey shook his head. 

"I was probably… Four? Five? When they were killed… It was a giant demon, from the Book of Zeref." Grey turned to him. "You probably haven't heard of it. It was a terrible thing, it nearly killed many of my friends. But that specific demon that killed my parents, Deliora… It destroyed my entire town. Eventually, it even caused the death of my new mother; Ur Milkovich, the woman who taught me my Ice-Make Magic.

"I guess you could say I have a step-brother, and an older step-sister; Ur taught another boy who lost his family to Deliora, named Lyon Vastia. He's alive and well in a guild called Blue Pegasus." 

Grey then frowned, turning away towards the water again as he continued. 

"My step-sister, though, was Ur's blood daughter; Ultear Milkovich, a great woman who originally used her Magic, called Arc of Time, for evil, but eventually used it to save the lives of everyone when we were fighting against dragons from the future."

"From _what_?" Law had to ask, but Grey only chuckled. 

"Too long a story," he insisted, "and in any case… Well, everyone thinks she's dead, but I know the truth. The spell she cast cost her much of her own 'time,' and made her a woman at the end of her life. She lives in peace now, instead of being bound to the sins she committed long ago."

"I see." Law responded, unsure of how else to react. As the two stood waiting for the scheduled time to pass for the sub to pop back up from the water, should they not have gotten into trouble, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them, and finally, after the silence went on too long, Law decided to speak his own past, seeing it as the only way to show Grey that he had truly listened. 

"I had a family myself once too." He started, the familiar pain of thinking about them coursing through his chest. It wasn't as debilitating as it had once been, though, so he continued on. "Two parents, and a little sister. Her name was Lamie; Trafalgar D. Water Lamie was her full name, as all of ours are… Or were, at least. I'm the only one left of my entire city-country."

"What the hell, the _only_ one of a whole _country_?!" Grey said incredulously. "What the hell happened?"

"The damned _World Government_." Law snapped, not meaning to lose his temper with him. "They were so greedy for this thing found in our mines called Amber Lead; it made things purely white, and made beautiful jewelry and such. It made our entire country white.

"But when they found it in the mines, it unwittingly unleashed a deadly sickness called Amber Lead Disease. It passed down the generations, affecting each one at a younger and younger age. We of Flevance learned to live with it, but my parents were the best doctors in the country, so they were trying desperately to find a cure for it. Before the Government came into play, though, my sister finally started showing symptoms of the disease. But before anything could be done, the Government decided to destroy the illness where it started: with the city-country, and everyone in it. I only survived because I happened to hide well enough under multiple dead bodies, after trying to go back for my sister and parents despite them already being dead. I was chased a couple times, too, but I finally managed to escape them, again, as I mentioned before. 

"I actually ended up searching for another crew, called the Donquixote Pirates, led by Donquixote Doflamingo. He passed his crew off as a family, but he was actually a murderous, manipulative, abusive man. When his younger brother, Donquixote Rosinante, took me away from the crew to try to find a cure for my Amber Lead, which had begun to show by this point since it had already been two years since Flevance was annihilated, and revealed himself to be a Marine looking to take Doflamingo down because of who he truly was, Doflamingo killed him in cold blood. 

"I never forgave him for that; Rosinante was the only man who _ever_ cared for me beyond my disease, beyond my potential as a pirate, after I lost everything. I named my crew after him, fashioned my Jolly Roger after him instead of after Doflamingo. I nearly tried to kill Doflamingo myself, but was nearly killed in the process. I didn't take my crew with me for that; they didn't need to see me like that. Instead, the Straw Hats helped me against my will, and we ended up putting most of his crew in jail along with him. The others I either killed indirectly or defected from him, which was some consolation."

"But you got the cure, right?" Grey asked worriedly, eyeing Law's face pointedly. "Rosinante didn't get killed for nothin', right?"

Law blinked in surprise, never having thought of it like that before. "Well… No, he didn't. He was shot by dozens of other pirates, who were going to sell it to Doflamingo, because he stole a Devil Fruit that was said to cure all ills, and also able to give its user the ability to not only grant another person eternal youth at the cost of the user, but also able to create something called a _Room_ in which the user is able to control anything and anyone within it. People have called its users _Free Modification Humans_.

"But that Fruit he stole, the Op-Op Fruit, was what he force-fed me to cure my Amber Lead. He was killed shortly after."

"There's types of spatial Magics that can do somewhat the same thing," Grey thought aloud, looking amazed. "But that sounds so cool; the power part, not Rosinante dying. I'm sorry about that. What else can you do with the Fruit?"

"Well, I'm a surgeon," Law began, thankful Grey had changed the subject so quickly, "so I can use it to cut into people without pain while they're awake, and cut out whatever disease or injury they have. I can also cut off people's limbs without it hurting them, and can rearrange them on either the person I took them from _or_ other people, or even objects. I can also swap people's hearts out, change their personalities forcibly into whoever it's swapped with. It also ensures that you won't die from a stab to the heart, since there's nothing there."

" _That's so goddamn cool_!" Grey exclaimed, so excited that Law was sure his eyes would bug out of his head if they could. It made Law feel a little… Grounded, to know his powers didn't frighten the other. More human, and less like a freak, as he'd been taught to think of himself as. 

"Man, that sounds like a really useful power. Especially as a surgeon! I'll bet your name is known far and wide for that, huh?"

Law thought quickly to how his moniker was that of the _Surgeon of_ **_Death_**. "Uh… Something like that, yeah. I'm at least an infamous pirate, I'm not exactly in it for the doctor aspect. That's more so used for my crew and allies, but… I've used it for others on occasion."

"That's awesome! Wendy could save so many people if she had abilities like that!" He laughed to himself. 

"Oh, Wendy's one of my guildmates; a young Sky Dragon Slayer-"

"- ** _Slayer_** -?!"

"-who also doubles as one of the greatest wizard medics on the continent. She's even brought several people back to life with her powers."

"Back to… How _old_ is this kid?"

"Chronologically? Over four hundred years old - another long story - but physically and mentally about eleven, now. She was raised by a dragon too, a Sky Dragon named Grandeena." 

"I refuse to try to understand you wizards from now on." Law groaned. "That's just… _Entirely_ too much information."

Grey laughed again, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, some of us didn't believe the dragon thing for a long time, but almost all known Dragon Slayers were raised by dragons four centuries ago; the first and third generation, with all of the first generation being in Fairy Tail and both of the third generations being in a guild called Sabertooth, where their guildmaster is one of them. We, Fairy Tail, also have a second generation, and this guild called Crime Sorcière has the other one. 

"Don't worry, though; if you like that, God Slayers are taught either by books, another person who knows the Magic, or gods themselves! And Devil Slayers are the same; books, another person, or a devil themselves teaching them." 

Grey pat his chest, smiling proudly. "I, personally, was taught Ice Devil Slayer Magic by my father, who was brought back to life by some of this evil wizard Zeref's cronies, so he counts _both_ as another person _and_ a devil teaching me."

"How _fun_." Law replied dryly, but the both of them laughed at his tone. Law was actually quite interested in knowing more- these wizards seemed to have an even more exciting life than he as a pirate did! He wanted to know more about these guilds, about Grey's friends. In the little time they'd been speaking to each other (and the near two or three times Law nearly skewered him), Law had grown curious to know the young man's life. Especially since he seemed to know all about pirates, seemed so _familiar_ to Law for some unknown reason… 

" _Heeeeey, Toraaaaaaaaaaao_!" Came a loud cry from the sea, causing both the pirate and the wizard to jump as they looked out towards the sound. Law wanted to groan in dismay; the crew had found the Straw Hats, and their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was hanging from their mast, arms beginning to look like they were ready to stretch. 

"No- dammit, Straw Hat-ya, don't you _dare_ grab me!" Law yelled back, running towards the water (but careful not to get too close, lest he fall face first, weakened) to have his voice carry across. "I've got supplies, do _not_ grab me yourself!"

He could hear the loud, sad disappointment of the other captain, but thankfully Law's crew and Luffy's own settled him down as Grey came up behind Law, looking up in awe at the Straw Hat's ship and his submarine, following along next to theirs. 

"They're so loud… So much like Fairy Tail." He murmured. 

"Anybody that reminds me of home is good people." Grey smiled at him, and Law nodded back, his own small smile - easier to come to Grey, for some reason - following. 

"Yeah, they all have their perks. 

"So, this' goodbye." Law told Grey, setting some of the supplies down as he extended a hand toward him, a smirk coming to his features. "I've gotta say, I learned a lot today, pal. Thank you for that."

"Hey, I got to learn more too," Grey agreed, clapping his hand to Law's before he started. "Oh, wait! Lemme do somethin' real fast…"

"Hm? What?" Law questioned, but he was answered by actions rather than by words. Grey held out his hands as he had earlier at the tavern, that little Magic emblem appearing before it quickly disappeared again, and when he opened his hands, a perfect replica of the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger- a circular smiley face with six protrusions around it going in all directions. 

"To remember you by." Grey grinned. "You have one for me, so I have one for you." 

Law hesitated, blinking at him before he smirked in amusement again. "Just in case I ever want to be a wizard, huh?"

"And just in case I wanna be a pirate." Grey nodded seriously, setting the boxes of supplies he'd been carrying down. 

"I've gotta get goin' now or else I'll miss my train, but don't you forget my name: Grey Fullbuster!" He announced as he began to run off, back into the direction of the town. He raised a hand in farewell. "And don't forget my guild, Fairy Tail!"

"Don't forget _my_ name either!" Law called out before he could stop himself. "Trafalgar D. Water Law! Don't forget my Heart Pirates!" 

At hearing him say their name, his crew cheered loudly behind him, whooping and assumedly jumping about. The excitement made the Straw Hats join in - for what were the Straw Hats if not excited? - and Grey stopped for a moment to wave back at them as well. 

"Safe travels, Law!" Was the last thing he called out before disappearing behind the dunes. Law couldn't help but to smile fondly after him, a gentle warmth spreading across his chest. 

It had been a long time since someone besides his crew and friends had wished him well. It made him feel the warm and fuzzies on the inside. 

"C'mon, Cap, let's get gone!" Called Shachi. 

"Come help me, then!" He called back, despite some of the Straw Hats and his own crew already down in the sand to grab boxes. One by one, they all filed onto the deck of the Straw Hats' ship, his crew bustling about to take things down to the Polar Tang as he spoke to the others.

"Who was that, Law?" Nico Robin asked him as he stepped onto the deck, looking in the direction Grey had run. "He looked like a young man, no older than Zoro."

"A pleasant kid I met in a tavern, he helped me around the island because I couldn't read the language." He informed her, shouldering Kikkoku (which Grey had spent a great deal of time in the store asking questions about, he recalled proudly). "His name is Grey, and I think he's about Zoro's age, yes. Maybe a year younger."

"He smelled a lot like you." Chopper, the resident reindeer of the Straw Hat crew, mentioned quietly, and while it didn't quite click in Law's mind then, it would later on. 

"You should've invited him aboard if he was a friend, we could've at least _fed_ him." Black Leg Sanji, the cook, and one of the most powerful of the crew, sighed, shaking his head. "Where're your manners, Torao?"

"In the grave with my mother." Law replied dryly, shrugging as he began to shift around in his pockets. 

"He had to catch a train to go back to his friends, so I didn't want to keep him any longer. He was only on a mission here."

"A mission?" Some of the others questioned, but Law ignored them as he handed the letter from the barkeep to the one it was addressed: 

He, as Robin had mentioned, was around Grey's age, though he looked a bit older. With his left eye scarred shut and a large scar running along his bare chest, and with the permanently serious look on his face, Roronoa Zoro was a man not often trifled with. His bright green hair and the golden earrings dangling from his ear were often the only things many assumed to be bright about him, despite the man being quite a happy guy when he felt the want to be. When he caught sight of the letter, he frowned, caught off guard, but took it anyway, reading the front once before turning it over to open. 

However, he shocked everyone on the deck, and even his own captain. Because just as he ripped one side open, he stopped, hesitating before he flipped the letter back over to the front, reading it a second and then third time before he fixed Law with a suspicious gaze. 

"That kid didn't have a tattoo on his chest, did he." He said. Law noted how he wasn't asking at all. 

"…No." Law replied, having a gut feeling that he should tell him the truth. "He said it was a guildmark."

"A guildmark?" Brook, a skeleton pirate of the crew, queried. "For a guild?"

Law looked at him hesitantly. "That's right, you're probably the only one old enough to know something about this." He told him, though out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Robin looked oddly… Guilty. 

However, before anyone could answer or say anything more, Zoro nodded seriously, as though that answered all of his questions. 

"Spit it out, Zoro!" Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hats, shouted at him, hands on her hips. 

"I know, I'm dyin' on the edge of my seat, here!" Franky, the one who steered the ship and resident cyborg, exclaimed as well. 

"C'mon, Zoro, tell us!" Luffy begged, now hanging onto Law, much to the older captain's chargrin (though he let the younger captain have his fun, for now). 

Zoro grunted, shaking his shoulders out. Law noticed how flushed his neck had become, and how his eye seemed watery now. He spoke calmly, however, despite that. 

"This letter is from my older sibling. They're a wizard, and I haven't seen them in person in over sixteen years."

**Author's Note:**

> ough 
> 
> thank you for readin so far to the end !! It means a lot to me :D !!!!!! if u have any questions ur free to ask em them, i'll answer them as soon as i can !!!!! i dont mind explainin the thot process for this ive worked. forever on it and while it may not make sense im havin mf fun babey
> 
> anywho, pls leave a kudos and comment if u enjoyed it !!! that would mean the world to me ;;u;; tysm again for readin this far !!!!


End file.
